The Sleepy Penny Musings
by What's a hickey
Summary: This is a little fluff one-shot for Lenny Week! This is for day one: Nerdy Times! Enjoy!


**A/N – Hello all. I am not a Lenny writer usually, but a couple people over at FanForum convinced me to give writing this wonderful couple a try! Thanks guys! This is for Lenny week: Nerdy Times. (even though its more fluff and less nerd but whatever, I love writing fluff for them! Hehe!)**

Leonard was sitting in his armchair in what was becoming a dull, droll Saturday night. Sheldon was downstairs doing his laundry, so he was mindlessly flipping through TV channels until he heard the distinct voice of his Nebraskan fiancé carrying through his door.

Upon hearing Penny enter her apartment, he shot up quicker than a rocket and sauntered his way over to her home. Seeing her clearly frustrated, Leonard instantly grabbed a blanket and proceeded to cuddle with her on her aqua couch.

"Hey honey. What's wrong?" He hated seeing her miserable like this and it pained him to his core to see her upset.

"Oh its just some stupid director. I had a callback today and she told me I was too perky for the role of a depressed sister in a thriller."

"Well, screw her. I love that you are always perky and happy. Would you like to watch something to take your mind off of it?"

"Thanks sweetie and yes I'd love to watch one of your movies with you." Penny always loved how her little homunculus tried to cheer her up after rough days at auditions. She was thankful that she moved on from the idiots she used to date, and was now getting ready to marry the physicist of her dreams.

Seeing as all of Leonard's movies were back at 4A, the couple made their way back over to the apartment and started looking for a movie to indulge in for the next two Sheldon-free hours.

"Ohh do you want to watch The Hulk?" Leonard loved superhero movies and he never got the chance to watch the Mark Ruffalo thriller with Penny.

Giving her the DVD so she could read the back cover, Leonard made his way over the microwave so he could make some popcorn and get them drinks.

"This movie sounds great sweetie!" Penny met him in the kitchen and gave him a light peck on the lips before making her way back over to the couch to get settled for the movie.

Bringing with him a massive bowl of popcorn, Leonard nestled in next to Penny under the comfort of the beige throw and clicked 'play'. In a matter of minutes, the apartment was filled with the voice of Mark and the crunching of popcorn.

Watching his girlfriend in the pale glow of the TV, it made his heart swell with pride that he had a fiancé that appreciated some of his comic interests and passions. He would catch her now more and more, making a reference to many of his various nerdy enterprises.

As the two hours of pure Marvel-filled bliss passed, Penny had snuggled closer to Leonard and he eventually found her asleep in the crook of his elbow.

He figured she had suffered through a long day and just sat there watching here as she lightly snored, every once in a while shifting position in his arms.

Ever since they had gotten engaged, these nights where they would just fall asleep in each others arms while watching a nerdy movie had become more common. Most times, however they tended to happen over at 4B, so Sheldon intruding would never be a problem.

As the credits rolled for the movie, Leonard gently tapped Penny's shoulder so they could both go back over to her place and go to sleep.

"Leonard? Oh I'm sorry. I never meant to fall asleep during the movie! Its just been such a long day and I was so tired and your arms are so warm and mhmmmm."

"Come on Penny. Let's go back over to your place so we can go to bed." Leonard gently helped her off the couch and slowly made his way out the door, making sure to grab his keys on the way out.

Once the couple made their way back into her home, Leonard grabbed a blanket from the floor and helped guide a sleepy Penny back to her room.

Laying his blonde beauty in her bed, Leonard carefully tucked her under the covers and kissed her goodnight on her forehead before climbing into bed right beside her.

"I love you." Penny murmured before sleep completely took her over

"I love you too Penny." Leonard gave her a quick goodnight peck before taking her into his arms and falling asleep himself.

**A/N – Thanks for reading and please feel free to drop a review so I can see if I should keep writing Lenny or just crawl back into my hole ;)**


End file.
